1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device with an alarm clock function that can effectively wake-up a user.
2. General Background
Waking up in the morning or simply being on time is a difficult proposition for many people. It is quite common for people to use alarm clocks to wake or alert themselves at a pre-determined time. A user can press a particular or any key to turn off the alarm clock. Unfortunately, the user may inadvertently turn off the alarm when he or she is groggy from waking up. This sometimes leads to oversleeping. Moreover, the user may not realize he or she has turned off the alarm.
To counteract this problem, some people use what is commonly known as a snooze function, however people may disable this function as well without fully awakening. If the alarm clock can be turned off only when the user is clear-headed, that would be more effective.
Therefore, an alarm clock function that can wake the user up effectively is needed.